


Ghostin

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: TJ and Cyrus lay on the bed while contemplating their relationship. Cyrus doubts TJ loves him.





	Ghostin

Shadyside seemed like the calmest town in the country. The residents, for the most part, are simple people without much reason to be upset. Two of the residents are in a house, in a bedroom, on the bed while staring at the ceiling. 

The sunlight shown through the window was the only source of light. The light barely lit the room since the sun is slowly setting. What light was left gave off a dim glow that set the mood to a stereotypical teen angsty novel. 

Squirrels ran up trees, birds chirped on the beaches, and dogs barked at the squirrels. Leaves rustling from the wind gave off a soothing medley of sound. The wind also allowed a branch to knock against the window of the previously mentioned bedroom. 

Inside the bedroom, two boys lay on the bed. They're holding hands as they stare blankly at the ceiling. They're still as the listen to the natural sounds that are coming from outside. Everything about this is giving off major Life Is Strange energy. Super angsty and lonely teenager vibes. Only this pairing isn't trying to find a missing teenager. 

Cyrus turned his head and faced his boyfriend. The young Jewish boy gained a smile from looking at his boyfriend. He appreciated every small detail on his boyfriend's face. 

The curl of his eyelashes, the poof his hair was as it was sprawled in the bed, the layout of the sun's rays on half of his body, and his chest slowly rising and lowering from breathing. The boy looks like an angel was placed on earth. 

TJ noticed his boyfriend staring and moves his head. They're now staring into each other's eyes. They knew it was a bad idea, because now they couldn't stop giggling. Both boys caressed the other's face.

Cyrus peered around the room until his eyes landed on something that he hasn't noticed before. He sat up on his elbows and narrowed his eyes on the desk in the corner of the room. A smile formed. "Is that a record player?"

TJ looked over his shoulder. "Yeah. My dad gave me his old one since he didn't want me buying a new one since they're now suddenly making a comeback."

"Got any records?" Cyrus asks as he gets off the bed. He makes it to the desk and opens the record player. 

TJ sits up and watches his boyfriend. "They're in the bottom drawer."

Cyrus opens the drawer and his mouth drops at the amount of records TJ has. He looks through the selection until he finds one that catches his attention. He pulls it out and shows it TJ. "Can I?"

"Go ahead."

Cyrus takes out the record from the sleeve and places it on the player. He puts on the needle and it immediately starts playing. Cyrus heads back to the bed and jumps on next to TJ. 

"Woah there." TJ tells him. "Careful. Might knock me off."

Cyrus laughs. "Haha, very funny. Maybe I can knock some good music into you."

"I already know good music. It's playing right now."

The boys cuddled up next to each other. The intertwined their fingers as they listened to the record. Somehow, the mood Ariana's music sets the right tone right now. Hearing "Imagine" right now is soothing them. 

Cyrus moves some hair out of TJ's eyes. "So, Teej. Do you love me?"

TJ frowns and takes Cyrus's hand inside his own. "Why would you ask?"

"Why didn't you answer?"

The pair stared at each other for a few seconds, in complete silence. This time, TJ pushes Cyrus's hair away. "Is there any doubt?"

"Is there an answer? You haven't said yes."

"I don't feel like I need to." TJ says. 

Cyrus looks down and sits up. He brings his knees to his chest. 

TJ sits up next to him. "Because with you, it's not love."

Cyrus turns away from him and sits on the edge of the bed. TJ places a hand on his shoulder, however Cyrus nudges it off. TJ got off the bed and goes to stand in front of Cyrus. His hands are now on his boyfriend's cheeks. 

"What we have isn't love. It's destiny. We're destined to be together, forever. When Reed happened, we had it rough, but I knew destiny would work its magic, and tada, it did. Kira was even worse, but destiny overpowered her wicked ways. Love would've ended and we would've never happened. Destiny overlooks that and works everything out in the end. Love is weak, destiny is like the infinity stones. The most powerful thing in the world. Hell, Thanos can't snap away destiny. It was Tony's destiny to sacrifice himself to defeat the overgrown raisin. Destiny brought us together. And destiny will have us together until death does us apart."

Cyrus couldn't hold in the tears. They ran down his face and onto the floor. He couldn't look into his own boyfriend's eyes anymore. "TJ, I didn't know you felt that way."

"I don't feel that way. We are that way."

TJ holds out his hand. Cyrus accepts and the two are pulled into a hug. The song changes and now "Ghostin" is playing. 

Cyrus wipes away a tear. "This song."

"You picked the album."

"And destiny picked us."

The two started to slow dance around the room. They picked up the pace and got into it. TJ sounds Cyrus and went into a dip. He lifted Cyrus up and they locked eyes. A good minute passed and they couldn't stop smiling. Cyrus pulled TJ in and gave him a kiss. TJ didn’t hesitate to make the kiss last longer than usual. 

They pulled away just as the song was ending. Cyrus went to the record player and stopped it. He put the record back into the sleeve and placed it back in the drawer. 

“Why did you stop?” Asked TJ. “The album isn’t finished yet.”

Cyrus leaned against one of the walls. “But we’re just beginning our destiny.”

TJ went to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist. He pulled him in and planted a kiss on his forehead.


End file.
